


Collision Course

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: A man seeking power by any means necessary sizes up the competition and demonstrates his own
Kudos: 2





	Collision Course

Collision Course  
Ft.Thames

Before a field of courses Cabal and Hive alike was a man bathed in solar light. His robes were refined despite the harsh Martian dust blowing around this battle field. He approached the Braytech building, stepping over several bodies on his way inside. Ana was gone for the moment and everything seemed quiet. “Probably chasing some lead in some forgotten corner of Sol” concluded the man. He made for the Warminds inner sanctom, the Mind Lab. He had to see for himself if the rumours were true, of the Tyrant really was gone. 

Sure enough, as he crested the top of the stairs, the doors to the Mind Lab were squarely sealed off. “Not taking company then, old man?” the robed figured said aloud. Suddenly, his Ghost materialized. “Not picking up any trace of Seraph particles and only rudimentary background process currently active on local systems. Even the warsat network is quiet, operating at low efficiency” The man brought his right out and extended his fingers towards his Ghost. “Excellent work Calliope. This confirms that, for the moment, we are down one major player for the final act. No doubt the work of our dark friends, maybe even the Witch Queen herself. Still, this may accelerate the Queen’s projections….” The man spoke of the Queen of the Awoken. As he turned to leave, a tomb shop materialized overhead and with it a compliment of Hive troops and a massive Ogre. 

“Didn’t you lot learn outside? I am busy right now and I am not taking appointments!” The Ogre bellowed as the thrall gnashed and the acolytes took aim. 

The man then called forth his Dawnblade and leapt skyward on flaming wings, narrowly dodging the stream from the ogres eye. The acolytes traced his movements as the thrall snarled below. Then, with a scorching blade of solar light, he cast down a streak of fire, searing the platform below. One by one, the Hive burned to ash as the warlock sent lash after lash of scorching fire from his blade, with an obvious laugh being heard between swings. The thrall had become no more then cinder and the acolytes vanished in a plume of embers. The ogre was still standing and it slammed the ground beneath it, causing a shockwave that sent warlock away as he landed. As the warlock skidded backwards, he drew his hand cannon, emitting an eerie green glow with loose cloth wrapped around the handle. “Fitting end for you, beast, to die by this weapon of your people’s design! Now, cease that bluster forever!” He called out to the ogre as he fired round after round of his accursed weapon of sorrow, watching his enemy writhe as the Thorne’s bullets ate away at the flesh and bone of the giant. 

Soon it was quiet again, the Martian wind blew every trace of his battle away. 

“I’ve wielded the Hives curses and bent the Light into every manner of energy. I’ve used weapons of the Cabal, Vex and even the lowly Eliksni. I’ve beaten the Sword and Bomb logics, shaped Gods into tools and used the wishes of dragons. Soon I will unravel the 9 and sooner still, I will take the Dark for my own. I will become the strongest force in all of Sol! I am Thames. Every mystery will be known and every power will yield to my control!“ The man named Thames proclaimed to the stars, hoping Mara might be listening. He respected power and cunning and to him, none more embodied either than her. He would prove himself before all challengers if only to be noticed by her. 

He made for a clearing outside the Mind Lab and plotted a course for Io. Eris and the Darkness were there and he relished the opportunity to wrestle the secrets of the Cradle and the Pyramids for himself.


End file.
